


Kiss Or Get Off The Ship

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Casserole, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after Meltdown / 2.7, and I forgot to post it. Cole and Cassie have a moment and Deacon gets impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Or Get Off The Ship

Cole couldn't take another second of staring at his ceiling, thinking about Cassie, without doing something about it, so he got up and got moving before he talked himself out of it. Her room wasn't far down the corridor from his--they were both in the barracks where, once, a long time ago, the officers had lived when this was a military base. It didn't take him long to get there, and better yet, she wasn't closed up inside her quarters, but was just arriving.

“Cole. How’re you feeling?”

Her hand almost touched his injured shoulder, but stopped before contact, and his heart wobbled in his chest.

He took her elbow and stepped a little too close. “Can we talk?”

Cassie's eyes went big and she looked terrified for a second, so he headed her off with “No, no, nothing bad, nothing’s wrong, I just--”

And then he didn't know what to say. He just what? Couldn't stop thinking about her?

“Cole?” She searched his face like she could see into his mind if she looked hard enough, and for just a second, he remembered way too vividly, the way she'd looked when the Witness had her, when she wasn't there at all. “What's wrong?” She laid her hand on his heart; she must feel how fast it was beating.

“I took a gamble--when the Witness had you, I bet that you felt the way I do, and that between us we could beat him. And we did. Cassie, we did. But now...now I don't know what to do with that confirm--”

Heavy bootsteps came down the corridor too fast to jump apart, and Deacon was cruising past. He saw them, of course, how could he not, and Cole braced for some macho competition or battle of wills, but instead, Deacon just said “For gods sake!”, laid a heavy hand on his uninjured shoulder, and shoved him, hard, into Cassie without breaking stride. Cole wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to keep her from slamming into the wall, and braced them both with his free hand as Deacon slammed into his own room. They both heard him say “kiss or get off the ship, assholes,” before his door closed and they were alone and in silence again.

They were very close. Closer than they'd ever been in matched-up time, and this wasn't at all how it had been to be close to her in mismatched-time when he'd hugged her in 2017.

The thought of what happened later in 2017 was like another hard shove. He stopped bracing them, and lifted his hand to her cheek, slowly, slow enough that she could run away if she wanted to, then pushed it into her hair. 

She didn’t run.

Her hair was as soft as he'd alway thought it would be.

“Cole…”

“Cassie. If what Jones wants us to do works, we’ll never meet. I can't--I can't let that happen without letting you know what you mean to me.”

Her eyes said she knew already, but she whispered, “what do I mean to you?” And her hands crept up towards his face.

“Everything,” he said, and the word caught in his throat and came out rough, half a declaration, half a wail of fear and loss, and she kissed him before it was even done.

Doctor Cassandra Railly kissed him, some nobody scav, first.

Of course, he kissed her back. He'd wanted to since before they met. She was her own archetype in his mind, the perfect angel who saved him over and over again, just by existing. And she loved him.


End file.
